From Nobody to Somebody
by Mathais
Summary: What happens to a Nobody who, despite all the odds and all the beliefs to the contrary, manages to learn how to feel again? Fate isn't entirely cruel to those under her domain. BL, written right after KHII.


Story Title: From Nobody to Somebody

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Shonen-ai

Pairings: Secret

Summary: What happens to a Nobody who, despite all the odds and all the beliefs to the contrary, manages to learn how to feel again? Fate isn't entirely cruel to those under her domain.

Disclaimer: The world of Kingdom Hearts and all elements relating to it do not belong to me.

Note: This was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided that this short glimpse was enough. Please don't spoil the pairing in any reviews.

**OoOoO**

He laughed, tossing his shirt into the air to reveal a tanned chest marked by a swimmer's build. Diving headlong into the lake with all the grace of someone with an affinity with water, he broke the surface once more with a bright, blinding grin and began to tread water to stay afloat. His blonde locks, soaked by the water, clung to his face as shining blue eyes stared outward.

"Hey," he shouted out, a grin stretching farther across his face, "come on in! The water's awesome!"

"I can tell," replied another voice dryly, "but I don't particularly feel like leaving this tree at the moment." Green eyes gazed speculatively downward from his high perch, flaming red hair falling in spikes down his back. Still clothed in a wife-beater and red shorts, he only smirked downward at his swimming companion with a book on his lap, calling, "I don't really like the water, you know? I prefer hot fireplaces rather to freezing water!"

"Geez, it's the middle of the freaking summer and all you can think about are _fireplaces_?" shouted the blond in mock-exasperation. "I don't know what's wrong with you! I feel like I should be ashamed!"

"You know you love me anyway!" was the answer he received.

The swimmer replied with a snort before he dived beneath to the water, simply enjoying the way his body sliced through the water. He always loved swimming, and he loved the way it surrounded him completely in its embrace. It was like music to him; he could get lost in the sound of the lake, in its siren call, for all eternity.

At least, as long as the other was not around.

Pouting slightly, the blond made his way to the shore, carefully balancing his desire to stay in the water with the desire to be with his friend. "Dude, you promised you'd play with me."

"I promised I'd_ play_ with you," these words were accompanied with a playful leer, "but not in the water."

The blond let out another snort, shaking the water out of his hair with a quick turns. "And here I thought you loved the shower."

The reader's green eyes glared down at him. "Hey, I never said I didn't!"

Blue eyes met green with a sparkle of innocuous innocence. "But showering **is** water." The look of angelic purity on his face was ruined by the devilish smirk which crossed his mouth. "I assume you don't want to shower with me anymore..." the sentence ended with a slight upturn in tone, adding a questioning yet slightly mocking effect.

The glare only grew more intense, and, with a slight growl, he slid down from the tree, his book in hand. With a high-pitched shriek forced out of him by his surprise, the swimmer could only run with a laugh on his lips. In his mirth, the other simply followed after him, any anger at the slight banished by the happiness which ran through his frame.

The two continued to dance around the lake's perimeter with their games, the swimmer never gaining a lead, but the reader never losing sight of his prey. Through the tailer had the advantage of being a natural fighter, with a trained body capable of high speeds like a spreading wildfire, the other was a dancer to accompany his musical abilities, all quick body and smooth motions.

Eventually, the swimmer took refuge in the water once more, mocking the other with his smile. With a growl, the tailer tossed his shirt off and dove in, dunking his opponent before he could get away.

When the blond rose, sputtering, it also took a moment for him to suffer the same fate. The dunking war continued until both were completely soaked, breathless with laughter. Dragging themselves to land, the blond turned to his companion and placed a quick peck on his cheek. "That was so much fun, dude."

"Now I'm all wet," the other complained, reaching a hand up to his hair and wringing out the water directly onto the blond's head. With an indignant hiss, he was tackled to the ground as the swimmer wrapped strong arms around his legs. The two wrestled on the ground, pushing and grappling until the swimmer again found his way to the top and placed another kiss on the flushed cheek. The red-head responded by pulling him down into a series of searing kisses, heat pooling between them.

When the sun began to set and they lay in each others' arms, the blond turned to his boyfriend and murmured into his neck, "It's getting dark; we should probably leave."

"Mhm," the red-head murmured unintelligibly in agreement. It was a few moments before he made an effort to untangle himself from the entwined limbs. Stretching languidly, he went over to his shirt and slipped it back on, grabbing his book as well. The swimmer did the same, one hand snaking around the other's waist once the task was completed.

"Walk me home, Lae?" he asked huskily.

"Of course," green eyes darkened by emotion whispered quietly, sincerely, with a wealth of emotions contained in the words, "Dyme."

The two walked off, their pace measured, with Dyme's arm never leaving Lae's waist. They passed by three friends who were bickering amicably while heading in the other direction. The brown-haired one stopped, turning and looking at the two shrinking figures with a wistful smile on his face.

"Sora?" his female companion questioned.

"Is something wrong?" asked his silver-haired friend.

"Nothing," Sora whispered, a small tear falling from his eyes. He turned to his friends, a bright smile crossing his face. "Everything's just fine."

As he began to walk forward, away from the two who passed him, he whispered lowly, quietly, into the wind.

_"Good luck you two, for you deserve this chance at happiness, for doing what was thought impossible."_


End file.
